


Coming Back

by Jeanettesc



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Love, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanettesc/pseuds/Jeanettesc
Summary: Young Sansa goes to her brother and makes a request. Unable to resist, something that barely starts, ends before it has a chance to go any further. Years later, in different lives, they come back, to who they were.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 "I'm sure Robb has one you could use. I think he's upstairs, go ask _him_ Sansa."

  She needed a t-shirt, a solid color shirt she could use for her home ec class on the new sewing machine. Jon left early, to brood at the coffee shop an hour before everyone else left, and she didn't want to ask him for one of his  _many_ black shirts anyway. She had forgotten about it over the weekend until Jeyne texted her this morning. 

  **_Don't forget to bring a shirt!_**

She ran quickly up the stairs, and opened Robb's door.

  Her body froze where it stood. Lying on his back in bed, Robb had his hand around his..his..and he was..he was..

 " _Sansa GET OUT!"_ He roared. 

 " _Oh my god!"_ She slammed the door closed and ran downstairs while her heart beat through her head. She couldn't _see straight._

"What? What is it?" Her mother asked. 

 "N-nothing..it was nothing. You ready?" 

 "What about the _shirt?"_

 _"_ Jeyne is bringing an extra one." She lied.

 "Okay let's go. Robb, don't leave the door unlocked!" Catelyn yelled as they left.

 "I _WON'T!"_ Robb yelled.

  _Nope. He won't. He'll never leave a door unlocked AGAIN._

He spent the entire day feeling humiliated for what his little sister caught him doing. He wasn't _thinking_ when he opened a link Theon had sent him. It was _porn._ Of course it was _porn._ Why would his best friend send something other _than_ porn? Robb watched, until he felt warm in places, and turned it off, but his erection didn't _turn off._ He tried to think of things to will it away, but images of a busty woman being pounded from behind was flashing through his head. 

  Looking at the clock, he saw he had 15 minutes before having to leave for school, and _this_ would only take 2. He leaned back, pulled his pants down and fisted his cock. He felt the blood rushing to his balls as he pumped faster, lifting his shirt, he was about to explode, when she came bursting through the door. His cum spurt hotly on his stomach as soon as his eyes snapped open. The wave of ecstasy racing through his body, kept him from yelling _that very second,_ and those seconds ticked by like hours as she simply stared at him in utter _shock._

He couldn't fathom looking Sansa in the eye ever again. Not after _this._ His sweet little sister, who just turned fifteen and started as a freshman at _his_ high school, would never look at him the same way. Asking for rides to school, someone to watch her guilty pleasure reality shows with, brotherly advice? That was _over._ He put his head between crossed arms over his desk and sighed in frustration.

 

  She spent the following week at school and home avoiding Robb _completely._ He seemed to mimick the sentiment, and so far as he _knew,_ she was as embarrassed as he was..but she _wasn't._ She was _curious._ Curious as an inexperienced freshman in high school could _be._ She only started to _develop_ a few months ago, what her mother referred to as, a _late bloomer._ Along with her period, came full breasts, different bodily smells, a thatch of hair that irritated her, and urges for things..that hadn't really been explained to her. Her mother's conversation about it, was lacking to say the least.

  Sansa wanted to know about _boys._ What happened to them down _there?_ It certainly wasn't the same thing that happened to _her._ Her arousal was a _mess._ She felt she needed to change underwear at least twice a day with all that was happening with _her._ Is that what happened to _them?_ Did they _leak?_ How do you _stop it?_

She'd lie awake every night, thinking of Robb's face in the throes of ecstasy. She tried to explore herself with her own hand, sliding a finger inside herself, and found it too wet to continue. Not that it didn't feel _good,_ she just didn't know what she was _doing._

_Perhaps..I can trouble him to..point me in the right direction. We're almost the same age, and I know he's been with a few girls. I can trust him, I know I can. He's my brother. Oh my god he's my brother. This isn't asking with help with homework or changing a tire. I'm going to ask him to help me..I don't even know. Yes. It has to be him. We are so similar. He'll understand. We will push past the awkwardness and he can teach me how to do..what..he did..except with..what I have. Two birds, one stone._

He came home right at midnight, staying in his parents good graces, so that he'd be able to keep stretching his curfew, but no one was even _awake._ He checked the fridge for food, pulling out a container of Chinese food and lifted the tab. _Chicken lo mein.._ had to be Sansa's, but he took it anyways, feeling like he was _owed._ He walked to his room, kicked off his shoes and fell back on his bed with container in hand. Flipping on the TV, he ate everything until he was tipping the box over his mouth to get the last of the noodles. The aftertaste of salt and MSG in the food lingered on his tongue. He walked to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and went back to his room. Stripping down to his boxers, he lay over the covers and watched Top Gear until drifting into sleep.

  Rolling over, his arm touched another body in his bed, and his eyes shot open. Her face was inches away from his. He blinked several times, convinced he was dreaming, but she was still there.

 "Sansa, what the _hell?"_ Her finger went to his lips to quiet him.

 "Listen Robb..I need..I need you to help me understand what's going on with my _body."_

He widened his eyes in disbelief. He grabbed her finger and moved it away from his lips. 

 " _Excuse me?_ You want _me.._ your _brother,_ to help you understand your _body?"_

  He couldn't believe this was happening. She had to be joking. This was a joke. Something she thought up to get past their awkward moment. 

 "Yes." She whispered. "Would you?"

  Robb smiled, shook his head, and clapped his hands over his face. 

 "This isn't funny anymore." His voice muffled in his hands. He slid them down to his mouth and turned to face her. 

  _She was serious._

 _"_ Sansa you _can't be serious."_

 _"_ I've never been _more_ serious. I need _help._ I feel..this.. _warmth.._ and I have..this _wetness-"_

 _"Sansa STOP. Just..just-I..I.."_ He couldn't even talk, and it didn't help that he went hard at the thought of her- ".. _you need to talk about this with someone else!"_ He hissed.

 " _Who? Mom? Dad?_ It's embarrassing Robb. I'm not going to my friends and ask them about.." She swallowed. ".. _touching myself._ How do you do it? Here..just _show me."_

With that, she grabbed his hand and put it between her legs. Before he knew it, his fingers were between the wetness of her folds and he groaned.

 " _Sansaaa."_ He protested but didn't pull away. 

 "See? Is that _normal?"_

Robb bit his lip, looking at her sweet face. Her eyes were pleading with him, and his erection was throbbing at being dipped inside her soft, wet cunt. 

 "I..yes..I think that's _normal."_

 _"Well?_ Show me. Show me how I..how do you.. _you know."_

 _"How you come?"_ His blood was racing through him _hot._

 _"Y-yes._ How do I do that?" 

 "You figure that out _yourself_ Sansa." 

  He reluctantly started to pull his fingers out of her, when she tightened her grip on his hand.

 "Show me what to _do_ Robb..show me how you do it to your girlfriends."

  He gulped. "I've never _done_ this with any of my _girlfriends_ Sansa." 

  She gawked at him. " _What?_ Why? Don't you _want to?"_

His throat went dry and he nodded. 

 "Then just..practice on me then Robb. We'll figure it out _together."_

He suddenly wanted to. He wanted so bad to _practice on her._ He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

 "No Sansa this is _so wrong."_

She pouted. "I know, but I'd rather it be _you_ than.." Her words trailed off.

  He thought of the assholes who took interest in Sansa. They were all the kinds of boys who merely wanted to get in her pants, he even heard them joking of who'd be the first one to do it, but that was _all boys..all boys wanted to get into girl's pants.._ including _him.._ and here he was, with his fingers inside his sister's wet pussy. He deserved the beating he threatened the boys with after hearing the way they talked about her. 

 "I don't want to even _think_ about another boy doing.. _this_ to you Sansa..but.. _I can't."_

 _"_ You _can."_ She whined. "You're already there, just.. _move your fingers."_

She used her grip to start moving his hand, and raised her hips slightly. He was inside her up to his knuckles, and she had gotten even _more_ wet. 

 "Fuck Sansa, you're so _wet."_

_Holy fuck why did I just say that?_

_"_ I _know.._ are you sure that's _normal?"_

He took a deep breath, feeling his chest tighten, and closed his eyes before he curiously sunk his two fingers deeper into the warmth. 

 "I..I don't know, but it feels _amazing."_

 _"_ Robb, what are you..oh god..what are you _doing?"_ She breathed.

  Her voice was different now. He felt the heat coming off her skin and she laid her head back on the pillow. He propped himself up on his elbow and started pumping his fingers slowly inside, going deeper with each stroke.

 "Do you want me to _stop?"_ His words came out in a low growl.

 " _No..please..keep going..oh god.._ you've never _done this before?"_ She panted in the sweetest way.

 "No Sansa, yours is the first cunt I've had my fingers in" 

 " _Robb!_ Don't say that." 

 " _Shhh."_ His body flushed with panic. Getting caught doing _this,_ would be the end of his life..but _this_ was _by far,_ the hottest he has ever _felt. "What..cunt?_ Your hot..wet.. _tight cunt."_

He didn't know what came over him. The words that came from his mouth were the filthiest things he'd ever said, and he was saying them to _her._ His beautiful, perfect sister. His head was in a haze. He felt like he wasn't getting enough oxygen to his lungs. Every part of him inside felt a white hot desire to do _more._ His heart never beat so fast in his chest. He could feel her heart quicken, heard her breaths quicken, as her hips rolled in small circles against his hip, he _throbbed._

 " _Robb."_ She moaned. "Something.. _something's happening."_

He slid his finger up through her slit, and quickly rubbed the top. Her breath hitched, she squirmed and whimpered.

 "That's suppose to happen sweet girl..that's what happened to me the second I saw your face when my hand was around my cock."

 "Oh god Robb the way you're _talking.._ it's so _dirty..right there..fuck, right..there..that feels sooo good."_

He could tell she was enjoying every second of this. His dirty words, his slow touches..he wanted to _taste_ the slickness that coated his fingers. He gyrated against her thigh without thinking.

 " _Robb!"_

 _"_ I can't _help_ it Sansa! I'm fucking _horny."_

His fingers moved faster inside, she writhed beside him, as he watched her head sink so far back, he could only see her chin and opened mouth. Pumping his fingers inside then slipping back up to the spot that took her breath away, he suddenly felt her hand slip below his boxers. His flesh tingled.

 " _Fuck."_ He growled, as her warm fingers squeezed his cock, and clumsily started pumping.

  It didn't matter how inexperienced she was. Her touch on him at _this_ point, would make him lose it.

_"I think..Robb..I think I'm..."_

He _knew._ He could feel it. He felt her temperature rise, and her body trembling against his. 

_"Good girl..I want you to. I want you to come Sansa..I want to be the one to do it."_

Her grip on his cock tightened, and he rubbed on her clit once more. She bucked her hips, and the achiest high pitch moan he'd ever heard came from her closed lips. Her body seized next to him, when the vision and sound of her overwhelmed him, and he pulsed in her hand. His cum spurt against his boxers, while she kept moving her hands.

 " _Ahhh..okay..okay Sansa..stop sweetheart."_

 _"What?"_ She opened her eyes and finally met his eyes. "What happened?" She breathed hard.

 "I..I finished _too."_ He said, a little breathless himself.

  She withdrew her hand, and rubbed her fingers in circles. 

 "What _is_ that?" 

  He smiled. "That's..umm..that's _my_ wetness sweet girl."

 "It.. _comes out?"_

Robb nearly chuckled. "Yes. It shoots right out." 

  Sansa raised her fingers to her nose and smelled them, and he wasn't prepared to see what she did next. She _licked_ her fingers. He held his breath. She arched her brow and grinned. 

 "It doesnt taste bad." She shrugged. 

  He pulled his fingers slowly from her pussy and followed her lead. Putting both fingers in his mouth, he sucked until his lips popped off the tips. He closed his eyes at the sweet taste of her. When he opened his eyes, she stared at him shyly.

 "You're the best thing I've ever _tasted."_ He hummed deeply.

She smiled softly. Their eyes locked for a moment before Sansa sighed. 

 "I better go back to _my room."_

Robb had the strangest pang in his chest. He wanted her to _stay._

 _"_ Okay." He nodded.

  She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

 " _Will you teach me more tomorrow night?"_

His stomach flipped. " _Yes."_ He answered anxiously.

  She bounced off his bed and tip toed to his door, turning back to look at him before turning the knob.

 "Thank you Robb." She whispered, and quietly opened the door to walk out.

 

  The next day was torturous. Robb woke _yearning_ for her. He let his mind wander, over the memory of Sansa in his bed, by his side, moaning and whimpering through the first orgasm that _he_ helped give her. The guilt crept in next, his mind compelled to rethink his decision to move _forward,_ rather than stopping when he had the chance. It may have been her, who advanced first, but it was his duty to stop it, and he didn't. He kept going, feeling the desire _grow_ in his gut, and now, all he could think, was _tonight._

Lounging around on a Saturday was out of routine. He blew Theon off, lying about staying home to do chores and lawn work. Sansa stayed home as well, keeping her door open as her music played while stitching. Robb walked by more times than usual, stealing quick glances inside before going to the bathroom and cursing himself for the desire that rumbled in his stomach. 

 "Robb?" She called after him as he passed her room the third time.

  He stopped, crossed his arms and leaned casually against the door frame. "Yes Sansa?" 

  _My god she's beautiful._

 _"_ Come in, keep me company." She smiled up at him.

  He bumped off the wall and walked in her room. The only place to sit was her bed, her eyes moved toward it, and he took a seat across from her. He folded his hands in between his knees and smiled back at her. 

 "How are you today Sansa?" He said, trying to keep from sounding too eager. 

  Her smile broadened. "I'm _great.._ feeling really.. _satisfied,_ thank you." 

  His cheeks flushed hot. "You told me that already."

 "Yes..and I hope to _keep_ telling you." She said shamelessly.

  He swallowed, feeling aroused by her brazenness. "Do you..feel..guilty at _all?"_

She set her stitching down on her lap and met his eyes. "No.. _do you?"_

He looked down and shook his head. "No, I _don't."_

She went back to stitching and pressed her lips tight. 

 "I _should_ though." 

  She continued working. "I suppose I should too, but it.. _feels good.._ I want your hands on me..sitting here right _now."_ Her fingers stitched quickly as he saw her start to tremble. 

  He _longed_ for the same. Now he's had a taste of her, he wanted and could think of _nothing else._

 _"_ You wanna get out of here?" He breathed.

  She stopped at his suggestion and threw her work to the side. " _Yes."_

They both got to her feet, and stood in front of each other, breathing heavily. Robb could kiss her right _now._

 _"Let's go."_ He said grabbing her hand. He led her out of her room, down the stairs, and unclasped her hand once they reached downstairs.

 "Where you off to?" Their father asked from the kitchen. 

  Robb and Sansa stopped and turned to face their father.

 "He's taking me to the mall to meet Jeyne."

 "I'll bring her back..watch a movie or something."

  Ned looked at the two of them and shrugged. "You want money?" 

 "No Dad, it's okay." She said quickly. 

  Robb turned to walk out as Sansa followed. They got in his car and he tried not to peel out of the driveway as his heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. Once he got on the road he drove towards the place he knew they wouldn't be bothered..their parents lake house. It was off season, secluded, and Robb knew the surrounding properties were completely deserted right now. Sansa didn't speak a word, there wasn't even music playing, just the two of them _dying to finally be alone._ Robb couldn't get there fast enough. His heartbeat hadn't slowed at all, only beating faster the closer they got.

  Taking the turn off the road a little too quickly, Sansa's hand reached for his knee. He sped through the gravel and screeched to a stop in front of the house. Unbuckling his seat belt he jerked the gear in park and bolted out his door, walked to her side, and opened her door, pulling her out and against his body, and crashed into her lips hard and fast. She sunk into his mouth, moaning and threading her fingers through his hair. 

 "It's _insane_ how much I want you." He choked between kisses. 

 "I _know..I know._ Andyour _lips."_ She gasped. 

  She slipped her tongue between his lips and he eagerly tasted and teased her tongue with his. Never, has he had a kiss that felt _this passionate._ He's _so young,_ and already knows he'll never have another like _this_ again. He backs her against his car, with a hand on her breast, groaning into her mouth. She lifted her leg to snake him closer, pressing and grinding against his erection.

 " _Sansa, fuck..what are you doing to me?"_

 _"_ The same thing you're doing to _me.._ take me _inside."_ She begged.

  Robb picked her up, as she wrapped his legs around his back. He kissed her and walked up the steps, reaching blindly for the key over the door and unlocking it. He stepped inside and fell on top of her onto the couch. Her legs tightened around his ass, positioning him directly against her core. 

 "Sansa _no.._ we can't do _that."_ He whined against her cheek.

 " _Why? I want you._ I want you so bad I _..please."_

 _"No._ I'm not ready.. _you_ aren't ready..for _that."_

It _pained_ him how badly he wanted to be inside of her. He could _feel_ himself buried inside her, but there _had_ to be a _line._

" _Robb."_ She pleaded. 

  He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to please her. He was on his knees between her thighs, pulling her jeans and panties down, and off her feet. She bit her lip hard watching him as his head leaned closer..and closer. Going _down,_ until he wrapped his hands beneath and around her thighs pulling her close to his face, he lapped his tongue up her slit.

 " _Ohhh!"_ She cried out. 

  He looked up to see her head thrown back, her arms reached over her head, scratching the fabric of the couch. He lazily licked around her clit, as she dug her heels into his thighs. He went back down, and shoved his tongue as deep inside her as he could. 

 "Oh _god!"_

Her fingers were through his hair, moaning and bucking her hips against his face. He continued to fuck her with his tongue, aroused by every whimper and moan her sweet voice made. Her grip on his hair pulled him up, and he _knew_ where she _wanted_ him. As he lapped up her clit, he felt her thighs trembling and toes curling into his legs. 

 " _Yes..ah ah yes!"_

_She tastes so fucking good, I could do this all day..and I love it just as much as she does._

He thrust two fingers inside her hole, and continued flicking her clit with his tongue, before she jerked on his hair, and shuddering around his fingers. Her moans were so high and broken, Robb thought she might be crying, until one long shaky breath confirmed she'd just had an intense orgasm. 

  _Would you look at that. Would it be like this with anyone but her?_

 _"_ How..what.." She was breathing like she just ran laps. ".. _where_ did you learn to do _that?"_

When he looked up and saw her face, he felt another pang in his chest. Her face was sheen with sweat. Her flaming red locks scattered wildly around her, some matted to her forehead, and a strand was stuck to her plump lips. He couldn't _imagine_ a more beautiful sight. 

 "Theon..sends a lot of.. _porn."_

 "Well..I want to try _everything!"_

  Robb's laughter filled the room. "Trust me, you _don't._ There's some sick shit _I_ don't even want to try." 

 "What.. _do_ you want to try?" She asked quietly.

  He swallowed hard and lifted her legs so he could sit on the couch. He put her feet back down across his lap, and sighed.

 "I don't know..I never thought I'd be doing _this_ to my _sister."_

She bit her lip.

 "Sansa I'm..this is all new to me _too._ I'm still trying to process why the fuck I _want_ you so bad..all I feel is _desire."_

She drew her legs back and sat up, then lay across the couch on her stomach, resting her head on his thigh. He took a sharp breath in, when her hand cupped his crotch. 

 "Me too. It's _boiling_ in me right now. I want you Robb." She unbuttoned and zipped down his jeans. "And I want you inside me.." She pulled his cock from his boxers and looked up at him, licking her lips. "..one way or _another."_

 _"_ Sansa wa- _Ohhh fuck!"_

He groaned loudly when he felt her sinking down, unable to remember why he would try to stop her in the first place.

  _Because once my sister takes my cock in her mouth, it will NEVER be the same._

  He felt warmth building in waves as she licked and lapped so slowly, it made his toes curl. She was careful not to use any teeth, and lingered around the tip for a while, not knowing how to proceed. He looked down to see her staring at it, seemingly mesmerized at the sight. She met his eyes and silently pleaded for direction.

 "Go down..but not too much, and careful with your teeth sweet girl." He told her calmly. 

  She grinned and obliged. Opening her lips, she sank further, making it halfway down. 

 " _Oh my god Sansa."_ He moaned, threading his fingers through her hair. 

  She came back up, her lips wrapped his rim tightly, then licked his shaft before going back down, further this time. His eyes rolled back, along with his head, before he felt his tip smoothly hit the back of her throat. His head popped back up. He thought she would gag, and stop. She didn't, she moaned and kept going and he felt a rush of heat pumping through his veins at the edge of cumming. He would have never lasted long if _anyone_ did this to him, but watching his cock disappear into his sister's mouth over and over again, was hotter than anything he'd ever _felt_ before, and if he didn't warn her, he'd explode in her mouth.

 "Pull off Sansa..oh god.. _ahhh fuck_ Sansa. I'm going to cum sweetheart.. _please.."_ He begged.

  He tried pulling her off by her hair, but her mouth kept going, and he couldn't hold it any longer. His eyes squeezed shut in an instant, a white blinding light flashed behind his lids as he pulsed into her mouth.

 " _Sansa!"_

_"Mmmm."_

She couldn't swallow everything, he felt some leaking from her mouth onto his thatch of hair, but she kept going up and down until his spasms stopped, and his grasp in her hair became easing strokes. 

 "My sweet girl.. _Sansa."_ He panted.

  She came up with a small little kiss, and reached behind her for the box of tissues on the coffee table. She plucked one to wipe her chin and smiled eagerly as she held the box out to him. His breath was still shaken and fast, as he fished out several and smiled back. 

 "You are _amazing. That.._ felt.." He shook his head while he wiped himself. "I want to do _that_ all the time."

  She giggled at him and straddled his lap. "I love you." Her eyes widened the moment she said it.

 "I..I mean..I didn't mean.."

 "I love you _too."_ He said, pulling her close, and kissing her with the intensity he _felt._

At that moment the door swung open, and their lips broke to turn their heads. Neither one of them could move, much less _speak,_ as their father looked at the two of them in shock. 

 "Sansa, get in the car." Ned demanded. " _Now."_

She moved off him and stood. She gave him one more look through tear-rimmed eyes before she walked out the door. 

  Ned closed the door behind her, walked over, and sat on the coffee table across him.

 

  She nervously chewed her nails until there was nothing left to chew. The talk, or whatever it was, took at least 30 minutes, as she waited in the car. Her father walked out first, got in the car and started it. He drove in silence until they were minutes away from home. 

 "As long as I am alive Sansa, that will _never_ happen again, do you understand?"

  She nodded. "Yes sir." 

 "He's going to finish school at Winterfell Academy, and the two of you will be closely watched _if_ he comes home for breaks." 

  She could no longer hold back her tears and sobbed in her hands. "It wasn't his _fault!"_ She choked.

 "I don't care who's fault it is Sansa!" His booming voice filled the car. 

  She jumped at his voice and shook with fear and pain. 

 "Compose yourself, I'll not have anyone else knowing about this." 

  She wiped her tears with the back of her trembling hand and sniffed.

  They pulled up to the house, and she couldn't get out of it quick enough. She raced upstairs to her room and slammed the door behind her. 

  _Robb._

_Robb._

_Robb._

_I'm so sorry._

_Please..I can't lose him now._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Robsa angst and LOVE.

 

 

 

  It all happened so fast. Coming back home wasn't even the worst of it, it was the in between that crushed him. His father kept it to himself, and watched him like a hawk. He locked himself in his room, went back to school as though nothing ever happened and tried to find a moment to be alone with Sansa. It didn't happen.

  Ned came to his room three days later, before he went to bed and told him he was already enrolled. He'd be taken there the following Monday and he was to inform his mother and the rest of their family, that this is what he wanted. He clenched his teeth so hard during the conversation, he was sure he'd crack a tooth. Ned warned him that for _her sake,_ he'd better be convincing. There was no other way, he _had_ to pull this off. 

  The night of his announcement was worthy of an award. He avoided eye contact with her, knowing if he met her eyes, he'd crack. His mother only glanced at Ned and stopped eating. She was assessing the tension between the two, but Robb played it off very well. He'd finish his junior and senior year at Winterfell Academy and go to the University the way he'd always planned. It was his choice..after talking to his father about it of course. Ned nodded, taking frequent sips of his ale and encouraging Robb's "decision". His younger siblings protested. Jon stayed quiet at first. Robb saw him watching his father closely, and told the kids to quiet down. It was Robb's decision, and if this is what he wanted they should give him the support.

 "Are you sure this is what you want Robb?" Jon asked. 

  Robb glanced quickly at his father then back at Jon. 

 "Yes, I'm sure."

  Before the end of their meal, it all seemed to be settled. His mother insisted on going with them and Ned agreed. That was it. He had 4 more nights in his home, and would live out the rest of his high school years surrounded by over privileged, entitled pricks who hated their parents. An ice cold pain shot through his heart. He could feel Sansa's eyes on him. He couldn't.. _couldn't_ look at her. This was hard enough. If he looked up, it would be over. Ned cleared his throat and Robb took his cue. Getting up from the table, he took his plate and started to walk to the kitchen. 

 "Are you _sure_ this is what you want Robb?" His mother asked. 

  Robb dug deep within himself to manage a strained smile. "Yes mom, I'm just sorry I didn't make the decision before school started." 

  It was hard. He was faltering, and what's worse, he finally met Sansa's eyes. There, in the ocean he could drown in, was the sweetest face he would ever look upon. It wasn't within any given right to man, to feel this way about your sibling..so why did he feel it? Why was looking at her splitting him in two? Why did he want to slam his fists down on the table and damn himself in front of his entire family to be with her? She averted her eyes before he walked away, a single tear rolling down her cheek. As he walked into the kitchen, he stood over the sink and ran the water, letting his own tears finally fall.

 

 "Hey Stark, are you coming?" 

  His roommate was an ass. An outcast by his father, Ramsay was sent here last year when his stepmother gave birth to his little brother. Ramsay was rough with the child, and everyone else in his life for that matter, and Robb had no intention of becoming his friend. He was an asshole..in every sense of the word. 

 "No thanks." He said flatly.

 "Your loss. We're hitting the Twins for some bonfire this chick is throwing..should be lots of mindless, public high school girls there."

  Robb put down his book and sighed. He knew who was throwing the party. She threw it every year, even before she was in high school. Margaery. 

 "Don't get caught..cops usually break it up around midnight, once they find out where it is." Robb warned. 

  Ramsay scoffed. "It shouldn't take me too long to get what I need and break away." He sneered. 

  He considered texting Sansa to warn her, but his father had changed her number, and Robb wasn't going to ask the others for it, as that would raise too many questions. Instead he texted Jon to see if he was going. Instead of a response, his phone started vibrating. 

 "Hey." 

 "Hey." Jon repeated.

 "My roommate plans to crash the party tonight. He's..an asshole. Are you going?"

 "I wasn't planning on it." 

 "Is..Sansa?" 

  Jon stayed silent. 

 "Jon?"

 "What happened Robb? Don't give me the same show you put on for the family, tell me the truth. Why did you leave?"

  Robb swallowed hard. There's no way Jon knew anything, and he'd never understand in a million years. 

 "Nothing." He sighed. "This is..what I wanted."

 "And Sansa? She's been inconsolable ever since. She spent her birthday, her _sixteenth_ birthday in her room. You didn't come home for the holidays, didn't come home for spring break, it's like you're banned. So I'll ask again. What happened?"

  Robb thought about the last eight months and wanted to hang up. How could he explain the shame he felt for what he'd done. Would Jon shun him like his father? He felt as though he didn't have a friend in the world and was so desperate for one, but he had to be strong. It was his weakness that got him into trouble in the first place. 

 "I almost got into some trouble Jon. Dad put a stop to it and suggested this path and I agreed."

  Silence again. 

 "Do you believe me?" Robb asked.

 "She's going. Don't get _caught."_

The phone lit up as Robb pulled it away to see Jon hung up. He realized his heart was pounding. Jon knew. Somehow. He _knew._

Ramsay walked back into their room and reached out to grab his keys off the desk and looked down at Robb.

 "Sure you don't wanna go? I got us a ride. Meeting him by the field in 15."

  Robb sat up and folded his hands between his knees. He ached to see her. He'd been strong for eight months. Was he going to risk everything to see her again? He'd confuse her. She was probably getting over it all, _finally._ He could always show her how he was capable of being around her without wanting her, but he didn't even know that _himself._

_Yes he did._

"Sure." He said shaking his head. "Let's go."

 

  

  She was finally convinced to get out of the house for something social, and _this_ is what she chose. A ridiculous party the seniors threw every year for the end of finals. She knew of them for years. Her brother came here year before last, and was escorted home by an officer. He was grounded for weeks. If that's what happened to her, she was ready for it, she'd gotten quite use to staying locked up at home, and at least she'd have an excuse to give her friends. Marg picked her up and brought her to the secret location it was being thrown this year and Sansa rolled her eyes when she drove up the path to the Twins.

 "This isn't so secret Marg. This party will be busted by midnight." She said flatly.

 "Not this year. Daddy paid off the Sheriff and asked that they give us until 2 at least."

  _Must be nice to have the sheriff in your pocket. Underage drinking and drunk drivers no less._

 _"_ Do you plan on drinking tonight? I don't have a license you know."

 "Don't worry Sansa. Everyone will get home safe."

  Sansa scoffed. She felt the disaster of this whole night and it hardly phased her. 

  Marg liked to show up late, after many of the people had already showed up so that she could make her big appearance. Sansa broke away from her as a large bulk of people gathered around, and headed for the collection of alcohol by the two kegs. A boy she'd never seen at her school, was doing beer bongs while the cavemen from the football team cheered him on. She changed her mind and walked the dark path to the shore, she wanted nothing to do with guys like that. 

  She still heard chanting and cheering but was a safe enough distance to sit down and enjoy the serene surroundings of a moonlit river and a starry sky. The chill in the air made her hold her legs close, as she rested her chin on her knees.

 "You want my jacket?"

  Sansa jumped at the voice behind her. Not any voice. _Robb._

She stood up at once, and turned around to look upon the face she'd been dying to see for the longest eight months of her life. He was a vision of heartbreak. Everything she ached for. Everything she felt in her bones. Everything that meant _anything._

 _"_ Robb." She finally breathed. "Wha..what are you doing here?"

 "I snuck out..came here with my roommate. I wanted to see you..I needed to see you Sansa." 

  His voice cracked. He was just as overwhelmed as she was. 

 "How did you know?"

 "Jon." He said quickly.

  She was still in shock at the sight of him, and wasn't sure he was real yet. This scenario had taken place in her mind so many times, and in none of them did she hesitate to put her arms around him, to press her lips against his straight away.

  Suddenly she felt cautious. He looked like he would break if she touched him. Was it safer to keep her distance? Safer for whom? Herself? No. For _him._

"How are you Robb?" She asked.

 "Sansa please." He pleaded. "I needed to see you? After eight months? I _needed_ to see my sister who I'm in love with? How do you _think_ I am?"

  It crushed her. Unable to hear or see another second of his heartbreak, she closed the distance between them and kissed him the way she dreamed of doing. Her arms went around him, her fingers finding the soft curls she missed every single day. A strained moan came from Robb as he returned her kiss with fervor. Both hands grasped her waist through her shirt and she moaned back, matching his urgency with her fingers twisting through his hair, when she felt his lips moving against hers. 

 "Sansa..no..Sansa.. _stop!"_ He bellowed pushing her away. 

 "What's _wrong?_ You love me, and I love you, and I've been _dying_ without you in my life!" She cried.

 "I know Sansa, but-"

 "But _what?!"_

 _"But you're my sister! I'm your brother!_ It isn't suppose to be like this and you _know it!"_

His words might have been true, but she couldn't think about right and wrong, she could only think of what she wanted..and she wanted Robb back in her arms. Back in her life. _Back._ She knew he loved her back, could see it written all over his face, felt it in his quickened heartbeat against her chest. 

 "Why did you come here tonight Robb? After eight months of not seeing or talking to me you had to see me for _what?"_

He matched her glare, until she saw his breathing slow, his whole demeanor overtaken with a sternness that made her heart sink. 

 "I needed to see if I could be with you again. I needed to know we could be brother and sister again..without..wanting-"

 "This is all a _test?_ You're testing us? If you can manage being around me without wanting to fuck me you'll be _okay?"_

_"Sansa."_

_"_ No Robb! No! I don't think I'll ever be your sister again. This is it for me." 

  She couldn't control the stream of tears that fell. She should have never kissed him. She should have shown restraint and let them fall into the ignorance for the sake of their family. She knew, deep down, it could never go anywhere. It was ridiculous. She went to Robb out of curiousity. He satisfied that curiousity. They got caught. That's the end of it. He took the blame, accepted the punishment, and it was _his_ life that was suddenly changed. All because of her body.  

  But it wasn't just her _body._ It was her _heart._

 He moved close, close enough to reach out and put his arms around her. She sunk into his arms and sobbed at the tragedy of it all. Robb would never be hers. She would never be his. She shook her head against his chest and said the words again and again.

 "I'm sorry."

 "No Sansa." He whispered softly. 

 "Just hold me..hold me now Robb."

 

 

   ** _Thirteen Years Later_**

 

Robb walked from the gate, and through security until he saw the grown up faces of his siblings. It had been so long since he'd seen them all, he nearly smiled, until he quickly remembered why he was there. Jon was the first to embrace him.

 "I'm so sorry brother." 

  Robb nodded on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw Arya standing behind Jon. He reached his arm out and pulled her in. The boys took their lead, until it was a full blown group hug. 

 "Where's mom?" He asked in their huddle. 

  Arya pulled back, rubbing her eyes. "She stayed home. She's-"

 "No..I get it." He nodded. "Where's.." He looked around nervously. 

 "Her plane gets in at 11. Her flight's on time so, about an hour." Jon responded looking at his watch. He looked back up at Robb from under his brows. 

 "What?" He asked.

 "Why didn't Talisa come?" 

  Robb sighed. "It's a long story Jon. I'll tell you all about it after the funeral..and many beers. Okay?" 

  Jon looked down and nodded. 

 

 "How long since she's been home?" Robb asked casually.

 "Last Christmas. She seemed happy."

  He nodded and tightened his lips. It was hard to think about her with Loras the pretty boy Tyrell. Robb was under the impression that Loras was gay until he and Sansa eloped shortly after high school. Their parents, from what he'd heard, were furious, but the Tyrell's took them both in and prepared Loras for a position in the family's business. Ten years later, they were still together. Loras had made a name for himself. He rose so high, they sent him to run their office in Chicago. With Sansa in tow, they moved away and settled in nicely..from what he heard. 

  He, himself, hadn't been home in years. He left for school after graduation, but decided on a different university further north. After hearing the news of Sansa's marriage, he spent a year moping and pining. The thought of going after her crossed his mind after she moved, but fate had different plans. He met Talisa and fell into a comfortable routine. He knew from the beginning, it wasn't the lose your mind kind of love he was capable of feeling, but over time, he came to develope a real love for her and after two years, asked her to marry him. Their ceremony was a small, just her family and friends and his parents in attendance. His father shook his hand that day, and it took every bit of strength Robb possessed to keep from admitting the truth.

  _I still love her. Here and now, shaking your hand and looking you in the eyes, I still love her Dad._

Perhaps Ned saw it. They didn't speak much afterwards, and Robb couldn't help but stay bitter.

  Until _now._ Now he felt shame. Now he felt regret. Now his father was gone, and Robb had let his own selfish grudge keep him from home for years at a time. When he did visit, he made sure Sansa wouldn't be there first. When his mother asked about grandchildren, Robb would stall and chalk it up to bad timing. Talisa was going after her doctorate and working, and this took up an insane amount of her time. He hardly saw her, and the closer she got to it, the further they drifted away.

  He didn't blame her for pursuing her dream, he encouraged her at every turn, but it became a struggle to look at her as his wife, and instead of getting stronger as a couple, the stress started to weaken them. He knew he made the biggest mistake of his life when he turned to a coworker for talk, and comfort soon after. He told himself it was bound to happen, that their relationship was already doomed, but it was no excuse. He came home and admitted what he'd done, and they've been separated ever since. No one knew. No one in his family knew he cheated on his wife and would be a divorcee soon. He felt like a piece of shit, and truly _alone._

"Well, I'm glad _one of us_ is happy." Robb remarked.

 "What's that suppose to mean?" Jon asked.

 "Nothing. I think I see her." He said standing up and smoothing down his jacket. 

  His heart skipped when he watched her walking quickly through the aisle once she saw them. She threw her bag down and wrapped her arms around Jon and Arya's necks. Robb stood a safe distance back, trying to collect himself. She hugged Rickon, hugged Bran, and opened her eyes over his shoulder. 

  Their eyes locked, and Robb became a puddle on the floor. Tears hadn't fallen until this very second. Seeing Sansa was more than he could take.

 "Robb." She said as she walked his way.

  If he spoke, he'd reveal the pain, so he held his arms open, and finally wrapped them around the one person who was absolute. The best..and the worst part of him, and as she held him close he sensed she felt the same. 

 "Sansa." 

 "God Robb, I'm about to fall apart in you, please don't say anymore." She whispered in his ear. 

  She pulled away from him, unable to meet his eyes, hers brimming with tears, she let the family lead her out. 

 "Where's Loras?" 

  Sansa sniffled and rubbed under her nose with her knuckle. 

 "Loras is back home with his boyfriend." She said under her hand.

  Everyone stopped walking. She continued. She turned around when the doors slid open.

 "Come on guys. You all knew he was gay." She whirled back around and walked outside.

 

  Their mom was a zombie. Robb and Sansa's presence did nothing to change her pain. She was stricken with grief and Robb felt more guilt pile up by the minute at the thought of his own news. Later, much later, he thought. Sansa made quick work of tidying up the house and feeding everyone. They had a full house. Not only were all the kids back, but their Aunt, and their Uncles. All the rooms had been taken by her family, but all the Stark children had their own places. Jon offered Sansa a room, Arya offered Robb a room and they both refused, deciding to stay in the lake house instead. No one had a problem with that, except Jon. 

  Robb noticed Jon's looks all day and night, and it pissed him off. After dinner, he led him into his father's study and shut the door behind him. 

 "What the fuck is with the glares Jon?"

  Jon narrowed his eyes. "You already _know._ You're not in town for a few hours and _both_ of you are staying at the lake house.. _alone?"_

Robb clenched his jaw. "Whats wrong with that? It doesn't get used-"

 "You think I'm an idiot Robb? You don't think I put two and two together years ago? You don't think I know about you and Sansa?"

  His mouth fell open. 

 "And now you can _carry on_ because your father is dead? Is that it?"

  He didn't think, he just punched. Thirty years of life and he'd never thrown a punch, and his first was Jon? 

 "Jesus Christ Jon..I'm sorry." He apologized immediately. 

  Jon raised his face, wiping his bloodied lip. "Don't be..I was out of line." 

 "It's me..it's..I'm.."

 "I know Robb. I _know."_ He sighed heavily. "You're in love with her..and she's in love with you. You both tried to go your seperate ways. You both tried to succeed in your life and relationships, but you both failed. Sansa married someone she knew was gay to escape this place. Your marriage was never strong enough to begin with..and Jesus Robb..when she saw you in the airport this morning..it all made _sense."_

_"What?"_

_"Yeah._ I suspected what it was when you asked about her..do you remember that?"

  He nodded.

 "Then it dawned on me that your dad caught you guys, and sent you away..and then she came home that night, after the party. I waited for her. She wasn't Sansa anymore. She was a ghost of herself. She walked through that door and I knew right away that you two saw each other, and you must have broke it off, and she was destroyed." 

  Jon shook his head at the thought. "When she married him, I knew. When I met you with Talisa I knew what it was, or rather what it wasn't. When Ned passed, I knew after thirteen years of avoiding each other, you guys would be forced to face each other. The way she looked at you man."

  He breathed and reached out to squeeze Jon's shoulder. "I've never talked about it to another living soul Jon." He choked.

 "I can understand _why,_ and it must have been slowly killing you all this time, but you have to be careful Robb. If I notice, than the others aren't too far behind..and I don't think anyone else will be as.. _understanding."_

It was still hurting him inside to think of Sansa wasting years of her life being married to someone just to escape the family. What was she thinking? She'd never be happy with anyone? She never even tried. And Jon. Jon had kept their secret, their sick secret, knew their truth and accepted it. His mother never would. His brothers, Arya, there's no way they'd understand. The whole of society would never understand. She was finally back in his life, and once again, he was hard pressed to see past all the complications. 

  Robb sighed heavily. "I can't even think anymore. I'm too tired." 

 "Go then, get some rest."

 "Alright, I'm going to say bye to Mom." 

  Jon nodded wiping his lip. 

 "Damn man..I'm sorry."

 "Don't worry about it. It's not the hardest punch I've ever taken." He grinned.

 

  They didn't speak a word until they both walked through the door. Robb walked in first, set down both their bags, his eyes stopping on the couch. The couch they nearly had sex on. Had they not been interrupted, Robb was sure they would have. He'd thought about it a million times. Shaking the thought from his head, he turned to her.

 "Do you want to shower first?" He asked.

  She choked a laugh and he was quick to realize. He smiled and closed his eyes.

 "No I meant-"

 "I know what you meant Robb, and no, I'm gonna fix a drink. You want one?"

 "God yes, I'll only be a minute." 

  He showered quickly, eager to get back to her. He smoothed his fingers over his beard, and through his thick curls and took a deep breath, before opening the door. 

  The only light in the room came from the small lamp beside the couch. He saw a small tumbler of whiskey sitting on the coffee table but no Sansa. He walked over to peek into the bedroom and saw her laying in bed. She was undoubtedly as exhausted as he was. He made his way to the couch, sat down, downed his drink, and fell back. Before he drifted into sleep, he remembered how she smelled when they were here last. She was such a lovely girl, and he fell in love with her that day.

 

 "Robb." 

 "Hmm?" 

  He felt the weight of her body over his chest and opened his eyes to see her face hovering closely over his. His eyes, still adjusting, focused on the way she looked at him. 

 "Sansa."

 "I missed you Robb. I..I missed you."

  It was all she said before leaning down to kiss him. Her lips on him again after so many years. His arms went around her back immediately, holding her close and moving them up until his fingers entwined in her hair.

  _Stay. Stay. Don't move. Don't leave._

Her tongue pushed through his lips, with both hands combing through his hair, she kissed him hard like she wasn't getting enough of his mouth. He knew the feeling. He grew hard underneath her, pulling her body so that her legs lay over his. She lifted her knee and rubbed against him.

 "Fuuuck." He groaned. 

  He lifted her nightgown until her bare hips were exposed. Winding his hand between her thighs, she lifted her knee into the couch, spreading her open for him. His fingers traced up, against her trembling, warm thighs until he felt his fingertips brush against her lips. He lingered for a moment, until Sansa whined in his mouth. He let his two fingers spread her swollen folds and slipped them inside her. His whole body flushed with an ache when his fingers slid easily into her wet cunt. He felt a deep growl coming from his chest as he barely moved his fingers slowly in and out. Biting her bottom lip, she moaned loudly, pushed his shorts down, and wrapped her fingers around his cock.

 "Robb _please."_ She begged. 

 "Sansa." He moaned. "Are you _sure?"_

 " _Yes."_ She whined. "Yes."

  Pushing the coffee table away, he wrapped his arm around her waist and rolled her down to the floor, her grip on his cock remained as she guided it quickly to her entrance. He kissed her before thrusting slowly inside, feeling her tight, wet cunt gripping him the entire way, until he was fully buried inside her. Her nails dug into his back the deeper he sank. She buried her head in his neck and gasped. 

 "Ahhhh Sansa, you're so _tight."_ He groaned as he started to move out.

 "I..I waited for you." She choked.

  He stopped moving. " _What?"_ He gasped, and raised his head. 

 "I.."

 "You're still a virgin?" 

  He saw her eyes rimmed with tears when she slowly nodded. He started to pull further out, when he felt both her hands clamp down on his ass and pull him back inside her. She threw her head back with a high pitched moan.

 "Please don't stop. Robb, _please."_

 "Oh god Sansa." 

  He moved slow, feeling her so tight around him, moving her nails across his back and her legs around his legs as she adjusted to his slow deep thrusts.

 "Sansa, Why did you wait?"

 "It..ungh God..it had to be you. Faster Robb, faster..this feels so _good."_

  He's the only man who's ever been inside her. The only man to make her cum. All these years.

  She got more wet as his pumps became quicker. She panted loudly, and rolled her hips around. Robb stroked her clit with the head of his cock until she was thrashing. He thrust quickly inside her, his name coming from her mouth in hot, heavy breathes against his skin, over, over, and over again. 

 "Are you cumming love?" He asked softly.

 "Ye-yes!" 

 "Good girl. I'm _glad_ it's me Sansa. I've dreamed of being inside you for so long, I've thought of nothing else. No one but you. I love you. I love you Sansa and I want to be the only one who ever makes you cum like this."

 " _Robb, yes! Fuck, oh god..oh god.."_

She sunk her teeth into his shoulder, and bit down as he felt her tighten around his throbbing cock. He rolled his hips and plunged deep into her once more before he felt his temperature rise and fall at the same time. A burning cold ache flushed through his body as he pulsed and spent inside her. Their dampened bodies convulsed against each other's as Sansa threaded her fingers through his hair, still panting heavily.

 "I love you. I've always loved you. I've never stopped loving you Robb..please do this to me again."

  He laughed into her sweet smelling hair. 

 "I know you need a minute." She giggled. "But that was.. _worth the wait."_

He softly kissed her on the neck while she played with his hair. 

 "I love you. I've always loved you. I've never stopped loving you Sansa and I never will."   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still unaware whether or not I'm done with this one. Not sure I want to end it here, but I hope you like it regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a one shot, but it'll be two chapters. Based on the song Coming Back by Mitch King, I think of Robb and Sansa Everytime I listen to it lol


End file.
